New Age
by Yuuki no Yuki
Summary: Ace was born a noble prince/ to bad his soul has hence/ left the world/ and ever since/ a New Age was born.


So I'm struggling with writers block, and the urge to write poetry, therefore I believe a poem is in order. It's about Ace and his life, from the (Possible Spoiler) Death of his Father, (Definite Spoiler) to his own death. (End Spoiler) So it incorprates the latest chapters but due to it being...well poetry doesn't give any spoilers out, other than the two above. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own OP, but all rhymes are mine Mwahahahahaha!

* * *

**Fire Breeds Pain**

A king was killed one fateful night,  
with a smile went out his light,  
and all those near did take flight  
into the new age.

A prince was born of noble blood,  
his mother gone…raised in mud,  
and mention of his father's name,  
doth but bring a raging flood.  
To all in the new age.

He grew up rough,  
a bit unkind,  
to all but one,  
he acted blind  
to the power a noble son  
does naturally posses.

Until one day,  
he meet a peasant  
a boy who cried,  
with dreams unpleasant.  
To dethrone the noble son,  
and king of Pirates be named.

At first quiet distant  
the son doth act.  
He fled and ignored,  
the so called "brat"  
until a certain circumstance,  
demanded a change.

So together the three grew up,  
the prince, confident, and dreaming one.  
Stronger they were by each days end.  
Closer to their goal of leaving the island,  
and sailing in the new age.

Of course tragedy struck  
the young boys,  
they were separated  
they were void,  
of the confidents presence.

There so called brother  
he was shackled,  
his parents  
they only cackled  
at his obvious pain.

So flee he did,  
alone as well.  
But with a smile  
his boat fell,  
to the depths of the new age.

"Don't cry brothers"  
he called out,  
although their hearts were filled with doubt  
they wiped there tears  
and set about  
joining the new age.

Years have passed since that day,  
the two brothers have gone away,  
and are now chasing there dreams  
within the new age.

But a war is slowly brewing  
the young prince he knows the cause,  
despite the lies his captain's spewing ,  
he does speak without a pause,  
and says "it's me."

Months gone by since that moment  
the prince is prisoner,  
his death imminent,  
and yet his brother tries his best,  
to change that known fact.

"Silly peasant" the prince moans,  
he knows not what 'I am alone', means.  
But I am, alone, I mean.  
A small flicker on the great sea,  
known as the new age.

My father was a raging flame,  
and for that reason I cursed his name.  
From jealousy my anger did not breed.  
It was from fear my hate did seed.  
That his fire would destroy, all that I held dear.

But in the end it was my flame,  
that caused my loved ones so much pain,  
it was my life that burned them so,  
that little spark, oh how it had grown.  
Through the winds of the new age.

Yet still my brother tries to save,  
this person destined for his grave.  
Foolish kid just let me leave,  
I promise it's better this way,  
well…for you at least,  
on ward to the new age.

More times gone,  
the seconds go by,  
any moment now  
I'm sure to die.  
How I wish to go out,  
with a smile on my face.

I've made my peace,  
I'm ready for this,  
but it seems  
eternal bliss  
is out of my grasp.

"Luffy!" I scream,  
what's he doing here?  
I know this is the end,  
I can feel it is near,  
and I begin to understand.

Bullets are flying  
and words are exchanged,  
well this is happening  
one thought remains.  
I AM NOT ALONE

I'm destined to die  
I know it is true,  
and yet I am fighting,  
next to you,  
for the sake of the new age.

"Watch out my brother!"  
I call in my mind,  
as I save you again,  
protect you from behind,  
only this time it's fatal.

My name it is Ace,  
it means I'm the best,  
although that's not true,  
I'm quiet worse than the rest,  
of your friends.

And yet here you weep,  
you don't understand,  
not that I blame you,  
it takes a great man.  
To cry in this age.

I now know the truth,  
what his words meant that day,  
I've always misunderstood,  
that flames breed pain,  
and the meaning of New Age.

Should I share the secret?  
I'm sure you want to know,  
that although fire is dangerous,  
one day it may grow,  
into a warm house flame.

In a similar way  
the New Age means,  
that what used to happen  
behind the scenes.  
Will now be brought to light.

I guess the world we've lived in,  
was a dream in our mind,  
for the age never changed  
in truth we were blind,  
but now we can see.

I am prince,  
and now I'm dead,  
just like my father,  
lost his head,  
to start this great war.

My death breeds tears  
that I now see,  
but don't worry  
remember me  
and my smiling face.

Fire breeds pain,  
at least that's what I thought,  
but actually fire breeds courage,  
and the strength to start,  
a movement this day and age.

So now that the noble line is dead,  
the path is clear,  
charge ahead,  
and create the new age…  
as a King!

* * *

Well i hope you liked it...isn't Ace poetice? Lol...well maybe not.

So untile next time...REVIEW...and

Ja ne!


End file.
